The Play List
by RedRobin90
Summary: Beca Mitchell doesn't want to go to Barden, but once she's met that certain redhead, who doesn't seem to have personal boundaries and always know's how to make her skin tingle, it doesn't seem all that bad. Mostly AU but follows the films plot line in some respects. R&R please! Rated T but will have more M chapters later on. Beca/Chloe.
1. I Saw The Sign

_**I Saw The Sign**_

_I, I gotta new life_

_You would hardly recognise me I'm so glad_

_How could a person like me care for you_

_Why do I bother?_

_When you're not the one for me._

**Chloe**

Chloe Beale took a deep breath and faced herself in the mirror. She was still stood in the Bella's dressing room, the other girls already gone, she was alone and trying not to hyperventilate. Not only was she in the Lincoln Centre for the ICCA's with the all female a capella group, The Barden Bella's, but she had just been horrific, bluntly, dumped. Via text message. Chloe still clutched her iphone in a death grip, said text message still open on the screen.

**Shay – I cant do this any more. Your not the one for me. See you around.**

It took everything in Chloe's body not to smash the phone on the floor, but it had been expensive and hard to work for to afford, so she didn't. The text message was easily deleted, the phone not so much. She sighed, rubbing her temples and closed the text message before she straightened herself up and met her own eyes in her reflection.

'You are a Beale, you are a Bella. You damn right aca-amazing!' she said quietly to herself, failing miserably to convince herself that she was worth something right in that moment. She felt her shoulders sag with misery when the lights in the dressing room began to flash, signalling the two minute mark till the Bella's performed. 'Fuck!' she squealed, grabbing her yellow and blue Bella scarf, _I'm so fucking dead!_, her wonderfully obvious inner voice told her and she began running towards backstage, her heals clicking as she did.

Skidding to a haul, Chloe tugged the scarf around her neck in a hurry as she crept towards the rest of the Bella's and their impending doom. She couldn't help but chew her lip as she met the worried and somewhat nervous looking gaze of Aubrey Posen, her best friend and room-mate. She too was worrying her lip as Alice, the head Bella, gave her somewhat bitchy pep talk. Behind her, the Treblemakers where finishing up their rendition of Rhiannas "Please Don't Stop The Music". They where so screwed, and everyone but Alice seemed to realize this.

'Chloe look at you! You're a mess. You're unfocused. You're unreliable,' Alice directed her voice towards Chloe all of a sudden, she grabbed the Bella scarf from around Chloe's neck and began retieing it while the other Bella's began to surround them, 'And your breath smells like egg. Like, all the time,' Alice smirks in a far too bitchy way and she tightened the scarf maybe a little too much. Alice stepped back and clicked her fingers towards Aubrey who stepped up beside her best friend, looking as prim and together as always. 'I cant believe the Bella's are being passed onto you two slut bags after we graduate,' she gritted her teeth and turned her attention fully onto Aubrey, 'Just don't fuck up your solo,' she threatened, turning away as Aubrey gave one of her fathers bizarre quotes, to which Alice coldly told her to shut up. Aubrey squeaked quietly in shock and shot Chloe a look of pure terror. The red head forced a smile to try and calm her friend, her scarf still tightly wrapped around her neck.

'I'm fine,' Aubrey muttered as Chloe gave her a questioning look and then plastered a large, brilliantly fake smile across her face. They watched in silence as the Treblemakers finished their set, Bumper, their intolerable leader being his usual douchey self as he came of the stage. Mocking them in a ridiculous manner. After their usual hands in and harmonizing circle, they headed out onto the stage.

Alice started them off, breaking into Ace Of Base's "I Saw The Sign", while the rest of them synchronisingly danced their routine and harmonized behind Alice and Aubrey, who had now taken over the solo, that's when hell broke loose. And the Bella's lost the finals brutally.

**Beca**

Beca Mitchell flicked the volume up louder on the Mac, drowning out the sounds of her mother and her newest boyfriend a few rooms down the hall. She'd heard the same thing for years after her parents had broken up, she didn't need to hear it again. She clicked away at her mixing program, mashing together any and every song she came across, just to see what happened, it was her love. Her life. She wanted to do this for the rest of her years. To go to LA, to mix, to DJ, to produce music.

It was her life, her drive, her passion. It kept her going through the divorce, through the endless line of new boyfriends, through the dwindling interest from her mother. As much as she disliked the idea, she'd jumped at the offer her father had given her.

Get out of her mothers house, attend Barden University, and maybe, just maybe, get her dad to set her up in LA afterwards. Worth it in the long run, regardless of the pain it may cause in the middle. She left in four months, and her mother didn't even seem to give a damn when she told her.

Her life wasn't a sob story, but it wasn't a joy filled one either. The only child to Samantha and Michael Mitchell, the couple that wheren't quite in love but wheren't quite not in love. When Michael realized he could and did find someone better, he left, and didn't take Beca with him. He left her with Samantha, the woman who worked 20 hours a week, and spent the rest with a wine glass in her hand and a man 10 years her junior hanging off her hip.

A loud thump outside Beca's room jolted her out of her mixing and into the real world. She blinked and slipped her headphones off her head, eying her bedroom door, plastered in its stickers and music posters,

'Mom?' she made the word a question and the door flung open, her clearly drunk mother, stumbling through the door frame,

'Beca!' her mother called, trying to find her footing as she stood, 'You playing with your music again? Itsss not gonna get you no where!' her mother slurred slightly, wobbling again,

'Get me far enough away from here though,' Beca shot back, smacking down the lip of the Mac, setting it off her knees and onto her unmake bed.

'Ha! I highly doubts that! You'll be back,' her mother spat, her dark blue eyes glaring at Beca. Beca hated how she shared the same eye color as her mother. She hated how she shared the same small, but sturdy frame as her mother, the same shade of hair color as her mother. She just generally hated how she resembled the woman who had given her life,

'Not if I'm gonna end up like you!' Beca yelled, clenching her fists tightly together.

'Urgh, your just as impossssible as that father of yours!' Samantha grumbled, swaying again, she lent back against the door frame of Beca's room, her eyes still lazily glaring at Beca,

'Samantha?' a male voice called from down the hall,

'Coming sweetie!' Samantha called and Beca glared harder, remembering her mother calling her that as a pet name when she was a small child, 'When are you leaving again?' Her mother shot back at Beca,

'4 Months.'

**4 Months Later**

Beca had taken a plane into Georgia and was now sat waiting for her taxi to turn up. She was surrounded by her luggage, and her Mac was on her knees, a new mix in the works, blaring through her headphones and drowning out the sounds of everyone else who milled around her. She hated airports. Surprisingly, since most people loved them. She hated how the crowds where huge, and there where always people hugging, and crying and kissing and what not. There was too much noise, too much air pollution, just too much emotion in one building. Thus the volume of her music. It was so loud she didn't even notice the taxi, from "Decature Cab Company", pulled up in front of her. The driver, an elderly man, with a ragged white beard and a bald head, stepped towards her gingerly and spoke loudly,

'Beca Mitchell?' she jumped and slapped down her laptop lid,

'Yeah that's me,' she muttered, tucking the Mac into its own bag and standing to help pack her stuff away.

Within the hour, the taxi had pulled into the Barden University campus, driving past students and parents, car after car, huge building that looked more like castles then anything else. It was slightly intimidating and very, very busy. Beca hated busy. Crowds where not her thing. At all.

Finally the Taxi came to a halt and she climbed out, rushing to the boot before the taxi driver could grab her Mac bag.

'I got it, thanks,' she muttered and she tugged it free from the boot and slung it over her shoulder. As she stepped away from the taxi and the older university student who had appeared out of no where and was now unpacking the boot of her stuff, Beca drew in a deep breath and scanned the area around her. More students unpacking cars with the help from older uni students in bright yellow and green polo shirts. The air smelt fresh though, not smoky like the airport. That was a plus. As she tried to grab a quiet moment, another student jumped out of no where and started to rattle off some speal of how to get to her dorm, Baker Hall, and rape whistles. She was cute, but not in an over overwhelming way, just cute. Friendly. Probably what got her the gig that she was doing. Beca found her mind wandering as the older girl continued to talk. The sound of Kansas playing drew her attention to the car that pulled up beside her. Inside, a boy, probably her own age, sang the words loudly and fluently,

'DONT YOU CRY NO MORE!' He sung, catching sight of Beca and turning to face her as he air guitared in a dorkish manner. In seconds he was gone, his parents, presumably, driving off towards his dorm block. She couldn't help but smirk as the boy was thrown around in the back of the car.

**Chloe**

'I don't feel like it,' Chloe muttered, pulling a brush through her wavy red hair, then flattening her hands down the front of her dress. She had somehow let Aubrey convince her that staying with the Bella's and keeping it going was worth it, even after last years disaster at the ICCA's.

'it'll be worth it, I promise!' Aubrey called out as she brushed her teeth in their bathroom. Chloe sighed and stepped from her room, grabbing the satchel of Bella's flyers and poking her head into the bathroom,

'Lets get it over with then,' Chloe grumbled as Aubrey flashed her that brilliant smile again. Aubrey was in her favorite color today, a brilliant pink, her blonde hair curled and flicking at the end, a look of pure determination on her face as she strode from the bathroom,

'Come on Chloe, smile, we might even see something, or someone interesting!' Aubrey said, with a far too cheery tone. Chloe simply sighed and headed out of their shared dorm. They where lucky that they had gotten each other as Dorm mates and then progressed into friendship, it made rooming much easier. And more open.

10 minutes later they where at their pre-set up Barden Bella's booth, handing, or at least trying to hand out flyers for their all female a capella group. As Aubrey surveyed the rest of the activities fair, she found herself watching the Treblemakers singing away behind them. Aubrey gritted her teeth and glared,

'I will stop at nothing to take those dick licks!' she said through gritted teeth as she turned away, her grip on her flyers tight enough to turn her knuckles white. Chloe found herself chewing her lip again, worried about her friends scary drive to destroy the all male group.

'Hey Barb!' Chloe called out as she spotted a girl who had auditioned several times for the Bella's but had been turned down by Alice each and every time, 'You gonna audition this year? We have openings.' _A lot of openings, _Chloe thought, remember it was only her and Aubrey left. Barb laughed and shot them down with ease, and Chloe came to realize that the words hurt, and that she did care about being in the Bella's more then she realised. This was a travesty, they needed back on top, but with just the two of them, that was near, no, it was impossible.

'if we cant even recruit Baloney Bard then we cant get anybody!' Chloe muttered, worrying her lip again, it was a terrible habit that she couldn't help but do. Aubrey flicked her head back, her hair waving slightly and took a deep breath. She oozed confidence then, bringing herself to stand tall,

'just take the dramatics down a notch okay?' Aubrey said softly, reaching over to pat Chloe on the shoulder, trying to convey support, but just sounding a little peed off more then anything else. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded as she followed Aubrey around to the other side of the booth,

'Well you're the one who got us into this hot mess,' Chloe found herself speaking her thoughts aloud and Aubrey's tone became more annoyed,

'I am confident that we will find eight super-hot girls with bikini ready bodies, who can harmonize and have perfect pitch. Okay?' Chloe stepped back a little, as her friend snapped at her slightly. She nodded and tried not to pull too much of a face as Aubrey continued to try and pawn off the Bella's flyers to anyone who passed.

An hour must have passed, at least, and only one person seemed interesting enough to Chloe to let into the Bella's. A plump Australian girl, who called herself "Fat Amy", who matched pitch perfectly and had a decent sense of humor. She made Chloe smile with genuine entertainment for the first time in months. Fat Amy was going to get her vote even if she didn't get Aubrey's.

It was after Fat Amy had wandered off with a flyer in hand that Chloe saw her. The little Alternative girl that Aubrey turned her nose up at. She was gorgeous. And Chloe was staring, almost too obviously. She was short, but not in a bad way, with skinny jeans, combat boots, a red vest and some sort of flowy cream waistcoat on. Her hair was such a dark brown color that Chloe want to call it chocolate and run her hands through it. Her throat went dry and she pointed her out to Aubrey, and her eyes stayed trained on her as she approached. Chloe ignored her best friend and spoke to the girl, thrusting a flyer into her hands,

'Hi! Any interest in joining our a cappella group?' Chloe said, her voice filled with confidence as the alternative girl took the flyer and laughed to herself,

'oh, right, this is a thing now,' her voice was sweet and ran over Chloe's skin like velvet. Besides her Aubrey grimaced and gritted her teeth, Chloe kicked her in the ankle to stop her.

'oh totes!' _why did I say that! _'we sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments,' Chloe kept eye contact the entire time, drowning in the deep, dark pools of blue that where the nameless girls eyes, 'its all from our mouths!' _kill me now!_

'yikes!' the girl said, a sarcastic smirk plastered to her face. Chloe's defensive walls melted when she smirked. She wasn't over her breakup, but that smirk was pushing her to be over it. Quiet easily. Chloe couldn't stop her word vomit, she launched into pointing out the other a cappella groups around them, before asking the girl if she interested. Chloe didn't catch her reply, but Aubrey clearly did as she launched into her defensive mode, calling the girl a bitch and driving her away. Chloe still couldn't take her eyes of the alt girl as she walked away, her eyes taking in the sight of the brunettes ass as she disappeared into the crowds.

Chloe clearly saw the sign.


	2. I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You

**I've Been Waiting For A Girl Like You**

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This Heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

**Chloe**

'You think she's cute?' Chloe Beale was sat on her bed, flicking through her philosophy book, trying to make herself remember what she'd studied last yeah,

'Huh?' Aubrey didn't look up from the wall sized white board she was scribbling all over,

'The girl from the activities fair...do you think she's cute?' Chloe continued, shutting her book with a little too much force. She couldn't get the chocolate haired girl out of her mind. And she didn't even know her name.

'Mermaid dancer or the one with the ear things?' Aubrey continued to draw all over the white board not even turning to look at her best friend.

'The ear girl,' with those three words Aubrey span around on her bed with such force she nearly toppled off it,

'Your kidding right? With those hideous things, and the nail varnish? The way she dresses? I thought you had better taste then that Chloe! Look at Shay!'

'Yeah and look how brutally she ditched me,' Chloe shot back, her eyes narrowing, tears stinging slightly. Shay was still a raw, open wound, 'Shay was an utter bitch to me. She may have been wonderful and beautiful and your ideal girlfriend for me, but Aubrey, she destroyed me!' Chloe felt her tears rising, and tried in vain to choke them back,

'I know, I'm sorry Chlo, I forgot, I'm so stupid,' Aubrey approached Chloe gingerly, giving her a quick, stiff hug before sitting them both on Chloe's bed, 'I suppose that alternative girl was kinda cute, not got the right plumbing for me personally, but she had something about her. Cocky though,' Aubrey tried to sooth her crying friend, unsure what to say to her now. She hadn't spoke about Shay since she'd dumped Chloe by text message at the ICCA finals, they'd been too busy trying to sort out puke-gate. Aubrey felt guilty then, her mishap had caused Chloe's heartache to be completely overlooked. Aubrey felt a pang of guilt then, she loved Chloe like a sister, they'd been together for years, since they where kids, went through high school and now at Barden together, and Chloe had always been there for her, through boyfriends, failed exams, all sorts. Aubrey hugged Chloe tighter then, smoothing her hand down the redheads back, 'Shay's a bitch, she had no right to do to you what she did, you deserve better, but its a new year now, new things, new Bella's, maybe new girls,' Aubrey said softly and she felt the smaller girl nod and sniffle slightly.

Chloe leant away from Aubrey and whipped her sleeve against her eyes, thankful for not wearing any make-up yet. She smiled weakly and sat back against her pillows, eyeing Aubrey's wall whiteboard,

'That for the Bella's?' She questioned and Aubrey nodded, grinning excitedly,

'I've got it all planned out, its going to be a strict, tough schedule, but it'll get us to the finals!' Aubrey said with an excited tone, 'do you want me to explain it?' She asked and Chloe nodded, hugging herself slightly. As Aubrey launched into explaining her Bella plan, Chloe's mind wandered to Shay and her heartache.

Shay had been amazing. She was tall, with raven hair and grey eyes, she had a wicked grin and a playful nature. She always seemed to be up to something. She'd been a year older then Chloe, head of the Barden LGBT group, she'd accepted Chloe in, and involved her in everything, they'd gone on dates, gone for dinner, the movies, coffee, everything. Chloe and Shay had been the lesbian IT couple on campus. Always together, always helpful, always fabulous.

But things grew sour, a new batch of students arrived for the new year, Shay's last year at Barden. They where young, fresh, naïve, and Shay loved it, they turned to her. Head of the LGBT, experienced Lesbian, friendly faced, and oh so dominant. They where just like Chloe had been the year before. And it was clear Shay had become bored of the redhead. They grew apart, saw each other less, Shay mocked the Bella's, mocked Chloe's dream of being a psychologist, generally mocked her, but Chloe didn't give in, she never did, she was just that type of person. That and she somehow found herself falling for the raven haired girl, badly. Shay hadn't been Chloe's first girlfriend, nor the first girl she'd slept with, but she was the first girl to get under Chloe's skin and into her heart. Then brutally stamp on it till she only felt anger and pain.

But that was over with now, Chloe felt nothing for Shay, and she doubted shed ever see her again, she'd left Barden and gone to LA as far as Chloe was aware. And she didn't care any more. She was the IT lesbian now, she was popular, beautiful, wanted and she was going to lead the Bella's to victory with Aubrey this year.

If she managed to capture the brunette alt girl on the way, that was totally fine by her.

**Beca**

Her first shift at the radio station had been alright, not fantastic and awe inspiring as she wanted, but it was alright. It was something she was defiantly gonna enjoy, despite the annoyance that was Jesse. Sweet guy, if not a little over confident. Plus he was the first guy she'd actually told she was gay. Unlike Luke, the station manager who had guessed.

Beca couldn't help but smirk to herself, remembering how shock Jesse had looked when she'd burst his bubble about her being gay. Luke had just given them the mind numbing task of stacking CD's when Jesse had begun waffling on about having sex on the desk, Luke's one rule was not to have sex on his desk, which Jesse of course wanted to break. _Blah, men. _That's when Beca had blurted out he hadn't got a chance in hell with her, she liked lady bits. A lot. His puppy dog eyes drops then and his whole attitude changed, admitting defeat almost instantly. So she though. Jesse had been quite for awhile, stacking his pile of CD's and attempting to alphabetise them, yet still had a ZZTop album between Ash and Avenged Sevenfold, Beca was letting her mind wander to its usual place of mixing and how to avoid classes when he'd spoken up,

'So your completely gay?'

'Yup, 100% Gold star,' shed replied quickly, flipping over a Calvin Harris album to look at the playlist,

'Gold star?' He'd questioned,

'Never had a penis. Not a real one anyway,' she hadn't looked up as she spoke,

'Not a real one?' the boy questioned, cocking his eyebrows up and tilting his head to the side. Beca decided then and there that he was and over grown puppy.

'Yeah, you know, the plastic type...they come in different colours, different sizes, always reliable,' Beca had grinned menacingly at Jesse as the colour had drained from his face,

'Well that's somewhat demasculating ,' he had muttered, turning back to the CDs. They had continued on in silence till Luke had let them go, explaining that he'd email they their working schedule, and then told Beca about the campus coffee house which usually housed the Barden LGBT group. So that's where she headed now, curious to see what it was all about. She'd never known of a LGBT group, she'd know other homosexuals throughout her life, but never a whole collective of them. This was something to see..

The Coffee Cup was Bardens coffee house, badly named and the logo was badly designed, but Beca decided that, as soon as she walked into the warm building, that she liked it. Over stuffed sofas, coffee tables, stacks of donated books and comics, and a general warm and friendly feeling. Something she defiantly wasn't used to, but it wasn't loud inside and they offered free wifi, perfect hiding spot for Beca to mix and hide from the rest of campus.

She wandered around the coffee cup and headed to the counter, as she was checking out the chalk boards that listed the different kinds of beverages, someone spoke up,

'Stalking me?' Beca jumped at the familiar voice and met the icy blue eyes of the redhead from the activities fair,

'Uh-wha-hi!' Beca stumbled out, blinking rapidly, the beat of her heart picking up. The redhead was beautiful, she was far more attractive close up and with her hair pulled back, she smiled softly at Beca and leant on the counter next to her,

'You getting something or just gawping?' the redhead asked, her eyes glinting with a teasing light,

'Er yeah, can I haveeeee...a ginger bread latte please?' Beca asked, rooting around her jeans pockets for some change,

'Don't worry about it, its on the house, since this is your first time in here,' the redhead grinned, and turned away to make the coffee, 'So you got a name?' she asked as she busied herself making Beca's latte,

'Er Beca, Beca Mitchell,' she replied quietly, fingering a knot in the wooden counter,

'Chloe Beale at your service,' the redhead turned back around and handed Beca a hot mug filled with her latte,

'Er, is there a password for the wifi?' Beca asked and Chloe grinned,

'Bellas,'

'Wow, super serious about this a capella shiz arnt you? Even invading a coffee shop,' Beca muttered, smirking slightly,

'Yeah, well The Coffee Cup supports the Bella's quite openly, and I got to choose the password,' Chloe shrugged, 'If you came to the auditions I bet you'd get super serious too,' she continued, her eyes glinting in that teasing manner again,

'I told you, I don't sing,'

'Sure you don't.'


	3. Sweet Little Mystery

_Didn't I come  
Insisting a side of wonder to your life ?  
Say I wouldn't steer you wrong now  
Baby  
I wouldn't steer you wrong. _

**Beca**

Beca found herself actually sat outside on the quad, her Mac book resting lightly on her knees as she mixed together David Guetta's hit, "Titanium" and "500 miles" by the Proclaimers, it was getting there, her mix, it was really getting somewhere and she was proud. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was pleased and proud of herself. This is what she wanted to do, this is what she wanted to get somewhere with. Creating music, making music, producing music. It was her love. Her life. Her everything. Ever since her parents divorced it was her outlet, her safety net, her metaphorical "Fortress Of Solitude". That and her graphic novels where what took up most of her time. She set her Mac aside on the grass, her headphones hiding her hears and blasting her mind full of the beat, Beca lent back on her rucksack, closing her eyes to the world around her.

She drew in a breath, feeling only the music, listening to the tempo, the melody, the way the different sounds and lyrics swarmed together.

'Ahhh!' she scream aloud as some took the headphones from her head, 'what the fu-,'

'Hi to you too,' Chloe grinned down at Beca. The redhead girl was stood above her, behind at the waist so their faces where parallel, the icy blue eyes shone with mischief and her smile was teasing and oh-so-kissable. Beca swallowed dryly and shifted herself till she was sitting up, she felt a little too vulnerable lying below Chloe,

'Sorry, I just, I wasn't expecting that. I was really into that song,'

'That and it was pretty loud. Was it a mash-up?' Chloe flopped down onto the grass next to Beca, getting herself comfortable. She wore jeans and black converse all-stars with a long sleeved grey top , the collar was shaped into a deep V that cut down into her cleavage, which Beca had a great deal of trouble not looking at. The younger, smaller girl shifted about slightly on the grass, and Chloe watched her with intense eyes, the smile still playing on her lips,

'Er yeah, it was kinda a mash-up, but I don't talk about my work,'

'You made it? Oh now I have to listen!' Chloe reached for Beca's headphones and the smaller girl reacted quickly, snatching them away and cradling them to her chest. Chloe blinked, a little shaken by the outburst by the smaller girl, but still gave her a soft smile,

'And you mock me for loving a capella,' Chloe teased, resting back on her hands, her eyes trained on Beca's darker blue ones. Beca could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks and frown sullenly,

'This is different. This is my escape,' she muttered, tucking her headphones into her satchel,

'Well aren't you a sweet little mystery. All deep and such,' Chloe smiled softly and gazed at the other girl, taking in the way Beca's brown curls fell about her face, the way her navy eyes where just al ittle too curious yet at the same time they held a shield up. 'So what are you taking this year?' Chloe couldn't help but be interested in the smaller girl,

'Philosophy, Music management and English Lit,' Beca replied, fiddling with the zipped of her satchel,

'Oh! Philosophy with Dr Hayes? I TA for him!' Chloe said excitedly, and Beca half expected her to start clapping her hands in happiness,

'Yeah, with Dr Hayes, my dad wanted me to take at least one "interesting" class, as he puts it,' Beca muttered, her words dripping with sarcasm,

'Oh intro to Philosophy's great! And of course, ill be there, I help with the Freshmen classes,' Chloe winked and smirked at Beca. It was then that Chloe realised that Beca's body language was not at all opening towards Chloe, Beca was clearly still getting used to the Barden life. Everyone was packed in, so close, no real escape from being in crowds or classes, shared dorms, or over packed quads, 'Well you seem quite chatty today, so maybe I could meet you for coffee? Somewhere quiet?' Chloe asked, pushing herself to her feet in one swift motion. Beca blinked, trying to form words quickly,

'Coffee? With you?'

'No, with your other overly attractive redhead friend,' Chloe smirked at her own witty sarcasm. Beca blinked and frowned, 'Yes with me, idiot,' Chloe stuck her tongue out and began to walk away, stopping briefly to call over her shoulder, 'Ill take your silence as a yes!'

**Chloe**

Chloe flicked her red curls over her shoulder as she walked away from the small Alt girl. She couldn't help but smirk as she felt Beca's gaze on her as she walked away, she knew others where looking, the quad was quite busy that afternoon, but she was more bothered about the fresh man that was watching her. And she knew Beca was. Chloe headed away, making true to her work and heading down to the philosophy class where she hoped to see Beca crawl into minutes later. She wasn't lying when she told Beca that she was a teaching assistant for Dr Hayes, its what she wanted to be, a teacher, so in her senior year she'd opted to help out in the class she already took. Since it was only fresh men classes she'd be helping in, Chloe already knew what they'd be being taught and could easily help. Dr Hayes, the balding, ancient teacher of the Philosophy class, had a certain soft spot for Chloe as it was, he'd always leered over her and spent that extra few minutes answering her questions, so he was more then happy to accepted her as his TA. Being a teaching assistant for Dr Hayes didn't seem all that bad now, not with the promise of seeing the small Alt girl in his class. Chloe found herself wondering what Shay would think if she saw her now. She was over Shay, in the most part, she didn't care what the older girl thought of her, didn't still have dreams of their past together and didn't expect the daily phone call any more. She didn't care what Shay was doing, who she was seeing or who she was sleeping with, Chloe knew she was well and truly over the older lesbian, and now found herself crushing quite hard on the freshmen that was Beca Mitchell. But what is Beca wasn't gay? What is she was 100% straight and Chloe's gaydar was completely wrong? These thoughts didn't actually faze Chloe, she knew she had a certain pull over many of her fellow students, she'd already been asked out on several dates and the first month of the new school year wasn't even over yet. Chloe smirked and continued on to Dr Hayes's class room, a slight bounce in her step and a wiggle in her walk. She'd made up her mind, Beca would either be her best of friends or her girlfriend before the Halloween break.

**Beca**

'Beca? Beca wake up,' her father was poking her, quite roughly, in the leg. Beca groaned, shifting slightly on her bed, the warm, comfy feeling going away quite suddenly as she opened her eyes and saw her balding, professor of a father staring disapprovingly down at her, 'funny, this doesn't look like you Intro to Philosophy Class,' he commented, his words dripping with sarcasm. Beca shifted around, feeling quite out of her comfort zone as her father sat perched on the end of her single bed come sofa. She pushed herself into a sitting position and tried not to glare at him as she spoke,

'I'm posing an important philosophical question,' her father glared slightly, and Beca felt her anger rising, 'if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?' she smirked her trade make smirk, hiding the fact that she in fact avoiding seeing the redhead senior who TA'd for the Philosophy teacher. Beca didn't think she could handle seeing Chloe twice in one day when the redhead refused to leave her thoughts for longer then a few minutes. She knew she had developed a crush on Chloe Beale, because she had the same butterfly feelings in her stomach that she'd gotten before over other girls. She remembered how she felt about Lizzie, her first girlfriend, all sweaty palmed and stumbling over her words, then Sarah, and then Toria, her last girlfriend before she left for Barden. Each and everyone of them had her falling over her words, unable to think straight and generally being a fool. But this Chloe Beale, this redhead senior, made her more nervous and unsure then any other girl had ever made her feel. And Beca kind of liked it, thought she didn't know what to do about it. She realised then that her father was still talking to her and she just wasn't listening.

'Look, honey,' _god I hate that,_ Beca though, _stupid pet names_, 'College is...its great. You get to create memories here, I see it every day!' Beca made an audioable sigh and climbed from her bed, leaving her father sitting there and Kimmy Jin, her hostile room-mate, staring a little too intently at her computer screen. As she walked to her wardrobe to change her top, her father scanned her room. Taking in the vinyls stack on the shelves, the novels and the graphic novels, the posters and the mixing equipment on her desk, 'You just have to give it a chance Beca! You've been here, what, a month now? Do you have any friends?' Beca glared slightly at him, thinking about the LGBT group at the Coffee Cup and the redhead who was always lingering in her mind,

'Kimmy Jin is my friend,'

'No!' Kimmy Jin displayed her un-friendship very quickly. So quickly that Beca was taken aback slightly. She flicked the fingers to the Korean girls back and looked back to her father.

'You gotta get out there Bec. You gotta try something,' her father muttered, as he began pacing the length of her side of the shared dorm room. Beca tried to tell her father about her intern-ship at the Radio Station and he instantly dismissed it, thinking her hopes and dreams where ridiculous in an instantly. Regardless of saying he'd help her get set up in LA, he was still insistent on the whole "College experience". There was no winning with her father Beca realised and simply nodded as he spoke to her,

'You gotta try something new Bec. Join one club on campus, and if, at the end of the year, you still don't wanna be here, you still wanna go off to LA and be P. Diddy,' her father scoffed, 'well, the you can quit college. And I will stay true to my word and help you move to LA,'

'Seriously?' She honestly thought he'd go back on his word,

'Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it Beca, this if college! Join in!' he headed to her dorm door, set on leaving, but stopped as he opened it, 'And I'm getting you a philosophy tutor.' with that, he was gone, disappearing out of the door.

**Chloe**

Beca never showed up for the philosophy class. And Chloe found herself more disappointed then she wanted to let on. As she left Dr Hayes's classroom and headed back to her dorm, the redhead found herself frowning hard and over thinking. Did Beca avoid the class because of her? Was the invite to coffee too much? What if Beca really wasn't gay and she was just letting herself in to be broken again. Just like what Shay did to her. Maybe it would just be easier to date one of the actually open lesbians on campus. She knew a fair few, there was Lisa, the English Major, who was short, blonde and curvy. Tina, the brunette who was a Sports Major, all long and toned, Rachel, who'd cut her hair butch short over the summer and wanted to be a Biologist, then there was Violet, who had always made her feelings about Chloe very well know. Violet liked Chloe, had liked her since she started Barden two years ago, she'd followed her around for the first few weeks till she realised Chloe and Shay where together, but by then Violet and Shay where also together, on the side. But Shay was with everyone on the side as Chloe had found out towards the end of the relationship.

The red head kicked the toes of her sneakers against the pavement as she walked by herself, intent on flopping on her bed and listening to old soft rock, the type that was always about love and heartache. Thinking of Shay and her lack of game with Beca did that to her, drove her to listening to sad songs written by Blondie or Heart, maybe some Wet Wet Wet or Bon Jovi.

'Hey red!' a voice, a Australian voice, cut through Chloe's thoughts then and she stopped dead in her tracks as the girl who spoke, the blonde Tasmanian, Fat Amy, stood before her, grinning wildly,

'Hi Fat Amy,' Chloe replied, managing a smile,

'So I heard that auditions are soon! I'm so excited, I'm going to crush it and lead you Bella's to victory!' the larger girl grinned in an almost manic fashion and Chloe nodded, still smiling,

'We'll we have to hear you sing first and compare you to everyone else, its only fair you know,'

'Oh yeah, I don't want to just be given a place on your team without the other losers trying out first, but you heard me match pitch with you, I mean I was like, better, I was voted the best harmoniser in Tasmania,' Fat Amy grinner wider, if it was even possible, flicking her blonde ponytail over her shoulder,

'Yeah, you where pretty good Fat Amy,' Chloe said, actually meaning what she said, the blonde had matched pitch perfectly and harmonized very well in their brief encounter at the activities fair, Chloe had to admit, she had been impressed by Fat Amy,

'Is that short brunette gonna be there?' Fat Amy asked, shuffling her texts books in her arms slightly,

'No idea, remember she said she didn't sing,'

'Yeah, but I bet she turns up. All the girls who say "I cant or don't sing" usually can. Well, ill see you later Red,' Fat Amy gave a small wave and headed off past Chloe, harmonizing loudly to herself.

**Beca**

'Shoot me down, but I wont fall, I am titanium...' Beca continued to hum the rest of the song, pushing the communal shower door open and heading into the wet room. She'd kicked off her shoes earlier and tucked them, along with the rest of her clothes into one of the lockers outside of the main shower room, only one other locker was taken so she figured she was pretty much alone. Since it was nearly midnight Beca wasn't surprised. She liked the shower with some privacy, and she couldn't get her head around her mix, finding the right song to go with "Titanium" was so difficult, she been unable to settle or mix, so a shower was planned to sooth her brain and give her some none thinking time.

She headed deeper into the shower room, right towards the back of the block, pulling the shower curtain back, she stepped in, slipping off her blue fleece robe and hit the water. The warm, soothing droplets of shower cascaded down her naked body and Beca let out a sigh of approval, continuing to sing the song that was stuck in her head,

'You can sing!'


	4. Titanium

_**Hello! First off, thank you for reading so far, hopefully your enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Secondly, this chapter has abit of Mature content right at the beginning, nothing too hardcore, just a lot of nudity and hints of a sexual nature. Thought it would be wise to warn you! Enjoy - RedRobin**_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium _

**Chloe**

Violet's hand where soft and soapy as they ran down Chloe's naked sides, the hot water was running over both of them as their lips met in small, short kisses. Chloe slid her hands up Violet's smooth back, her nails scraping slightly, Violet's tongue begging entrance into her mouth. Violet groaned lightly as their kiss deepened, her hands running over Chloe's shoulders. Chloe wasn't really concentrating, just going through the motions of kissing, touching, being with someone. It helped that Violet was shorter then her, with long brunette hair and curves in the right places.

Chloe couldn't help but think of Beca, it was hard not to, the Alt girl had been on her mind since the activities fair, she'd had her fair share of filthy dreams and lady jam times while thinking of Beca. That was the only reason she was hooking up with Violet, because she look like her so much, that and it trampled on the memory of Shay somewhat. Again Violet moaned softly, her hands dropping to stroke Chloe's outer thighs, trying to coax some more action from the taller redhead.

'Shoot me down, but I wont fall, I am titanium...' Chloe froze as she heard the voice that was somewhat familiar. The song lyrics where defiantly familiar, David Guetta's Titanium, her lady jam song,was bouncing around the walls of the shower room, sung by a voice that was sending shivers down her spine. Violet leant back and eyed Chloe, who was stood extremely still, listening intently to what was now humming rather then singing,

'Chlo-'

'Shhhh!' Chloe hissed at Violet, wishing right then that the other girl was not in the shower stall with her. Or anywhere near her. She wanted to enjoy the voice that sang, well now hummed, her favourite lady jam song. She felt a little naughty at wanting to touch herself while the unknown person sang to themselves. And sing they did,

'I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, Fire away, fire away, Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away...' Chloe heard the water start at the far end of the room and before she realised what she was going, she was outside the shower stall, butt naked, pulling back the curtain. She was met by the site of Beca Mitchell. Just as naked, her back to Chloe, singing with full force,

'You can sing!' Chloe said with great enthusiasm, scaring the living daylights out of Beca. The smaller girl span around,

'DUDE!' she screeched, grabbing at the shower curtain, failing miserably to cover herself with it as Chloe pulled it back again, stepping into Beca's shower cubicle with her,

'How high does your belt go?' Chloe questioned, leaning towards Beca, who was still trying to cover her naked form with her spounge,

'My what?' the smaller, somewhat confused girl asked, 'Oh my god!' Beca literaly whimpered as Chloe lent towards her, reaching past her to flick the hot water off. Beca backed into the corner, fear painting her face as the naked redhead continued to question her,

'You have to audition for the Bella's,' Chloe insisted, yet again as Beca tried to keep her eyes on Chloe's face. She's_naked, she naked, oh my god she's so naked and hot and I want to lick her everywhere, _Chloe's thoughts where not the most pure, nor the most Bella focused right then,,

'I cant concentrate on anything your saying until you cover your junk,' Beca mumbled, still trying to cover herself in vain. Chloe smirked, she had noticed Beca's eyes flick up and down her moments ago, but chose not to comment on it to make the smaller girl any more uncomfortable. Now Beca was trying to find something interesting on the roof it seemed, as she tore her eyes away from Chloe and stared upwards wildly,

'Just consider it,'

**Beca**

_Don't look down, don't look down, oh god oh god, she's so naked, and oh god she's leaning closer, oh god oh god oh god! _Beca's mind raced as Chloe continued to talk to her, flaunting all her nakedness, quite confidently, in Beca's shower stall. Beca on the other hand was trying to look anywhere but Chloe's chest region, she'd gotten a good look of the redheads breasts and in all honesty, Beca wanted to stare at them, touch them, lick them..._oh god, stop it Beca! _She was driving herself nuts. And really not listening to a word the other girl was saying. Something about Prince and a tiny butt..Beca was too busy trying to grab the shower curtain again. As she succeeded in grabbing it she knocked her shampoo bottle flying to the surround, smacking herself hard on the toe with it,

'Oops!' Chloe cried in surprise, jumping back as Beca dove to the ground for it, her hand brushing Chloe's naked leg slightly. Even that one, stupidly innocent touch made Beca's hands burn to touch more of Chloe.

'Seriously Chloe, this isn't the best of times, I am nude!' Beca had turned away now, realising it was better to show Chloe her ass, then her fully naked front.

But still the redhead didn't leave,

'You were singing _Titanium_, right?'

'you know David Guetta?' Beca asked, somewhat shocked,

'Have I been living under a rock? Yeah!' Chloe shot back, a grin spreading across her beautiful face, 'That song is my jam...my lady-jam,' Beca swallowed dryly and looked away, 'that song really builds, hmm'

'Gross,' Beca muttered, yet her imagination was running wild with that information,

'Can you sing it for me?'

'Dude! No! Get out!' she finally said it, after a good 10 minutes of being naked in front of Chloe, Beca finally told her to get out,

'Not for that reason,' Chloe laughed softly, 'I'm not leaving here till you sing...so...' the redhead trailed off, leaning against the tiled wall slightly,

'Fine!' Beca cried out in desperation, and began singing Titanium, right from where she had been interrupted, Chloe watched with awe and began to sing with her. Their harmonizing was near perfect, their voices melted together, their bodies drawing closer, the words flowed through together, dancing in the harmony, until Beca squeaked and realised Chloe's hand was gliding up her bare hip, tracing the curve that her body naturally made, she stopped singing and met Chloe's intense icy blue eyes, the breath in her throat catching.

'I..I still need to shower,' Beca muttered, and Chloe's hand was gone as fast as it came, almost as though Beca's skin had become electrified and Chloe couldn't bare to touch it any more,

'Oh yeah, see you at auditions then!' the redhead called over her shoulder as she stalked away.


	5. Waiting For A Star To Fall

_Waiting for a star to fall,_

_and carry your heart into my arms._

_That's where you belong_ _in my arms baby, yeah_

**Chloe**

She hit the end call button on her phone for what felt like the millionth time and set it aside on the library desk. Turning back to the Philosophy book and her student. 'Sorry about that,' Chloe mumbled, smiling softly at the girl who sat beside her. Beca had been jumpy for the last hour, probably still in shock that the girl who'd barged into her shower last night was her Philosophy tutor now too. Chloe loved this fact, but the look in Beca's navy blue eyes was hard to read. Beca in general was hard to read. In the showers it was clear the girl was A. A talented singer, and B. Sort of into Chloe. Even if Beca might deny it when confronted about it, the smaller girl didn't shy away when Chloe began touching her bare skin. Chloe on her part had known that might be a risky move, even if it was the smallest of touches, but she'd still gone for it. What's life without a few little risks?

'Right, well you seem to have got the gist of what Dr Hayes has been teaching so far, and I've given you the notes and materials to research for the classes you've missed and the next class, which you've promised to be at, I think we're good for today,' Chloe beamed at Beca, tucking some of her redhead behind her left ear. Beca nodded, gathering the books and bits of paper Chloe had stacked up into her arms,

'Thanks, again, I'm sorry my dad stuck you with me,' she mumbled, avoiding Chloe's eye contact again,

'Its a pleasure, honestly. Hey, are you actually gonna come to the auditions tomorrow?' 'I dunno, got a late shift at the station, so maybe,'

'I can talk to Luke, swap your shift or something,' 'You know Luke?' Beca questioned, an eyebrow cocked in curiosity,

'Yeah, we're both seniors and both taking music management,' Chloe replied, with a slight shrug, starting towards the library door, Beca hesitated then found herself following the redhead, 'He keeps calling me Becky, not Beca, starting to think he's abit thick skulled,' the shorter girl muttered, catching up to Chloe,

'Your totally not a Becky, I much prefer Beca,' Chloe grinned at her and slowed her pace slightly. They walked side by side out of the library and headed across the quad, Chloe had the intentions of going to meet Aubrey for a coffee, yet Beca seemed unwilling to leave her just yet,

'Er, last night, the whole shower thing...'

'What about it?'

'Are you gay Chloe?' The taller girl let out a bark of laughter, stopping Beca in her tracks. Chloe stood facing her, reaching out to brush both her hands across Beca's cheeks, then she leant in, a chaste kiss placed on Beca's lips before she stepped back again,

'Answer your question?' She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Beca had gone a deep red colour, her eyes wide,

'Well it answers some questions,' she replied, trying to compose herself. She messed about with tucking the books and papers into her bag finally and then turned square on to Chloe.

'What about you? You seemed uncomfortable with the whole shower thing last night,' Chloe asked, starting to walk again, Beca kept pace with her,

'Well you kinda just barged into my shower, while I was singing, kinda shocked me you know,' Beca replied, laughing softly, 'I didn't realize anyone else showered at nearly midnight,'

'I prefer it then, less chance of seeing a lot of people and more chance of hot water,' Chloe mused. They where strolling across the quad, avoiding other students on free periods, 'but you avoid the question Beca, are you gay too? Cos I kinda caught you checking me out in the shower,'

'You didn't give me much of a choice! You where buck naked, your junk was out and on display, hard not to look!' 'Your not answer me still!'

'Alright! Alright, I'm gay, full blown, gold star lesbian! Are you happy now Beale?' 'Oh I like it when you use my last name,'

'Hrmph,'

'Oh don't act so wounded, its not a big deal,' 'It is to me, your like the second person I've told on campus and my dad doesn't know,'

'Well Barden's Gay community is huge, so I'm sure your dad isn't going to go off the handle if you tell him and I'm the second? Now I'm hurt,' Chloe gave Beca a teasing smirk and a playful punch to the arm,

'I had to tell Jesse, he wouldn't stop hitting on me and going on about sex on Luke's forbidden sex desk, urgh!'

'Ahh the forbidden sex desk, ever radio interns nemesis!' Chloe mused, 'still, you coulda said sooner, I wouldn't of had to pussy foot around you so much,'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, we should go on a date, I'm asking you on a date. But only if you come to the Bella's auditions tomorrow,'

'You drive a hard bargain Beale.'

**Beca**

She had hidden in the showers for a good hour or so, watching all the other a capella hopefuls come and go, all singing the same 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson's "Since U Been Gone". Some of them where amazing, like Fat Amy, she was a very comical singer, yet had an amazing voice when she really threw herself into it. There was another girl, who Beca knew instantly was like her, of the lady loving team, Cynthia Rose Beca recalled her name being. There where a few others Beca would have personally chosen to go into the Bella's. And then there where the boys, there was Jesse, her radio intern partner, the one who found CD stacking the most interesting in the world. He sang, while interrupting himself continuously, commenting on how high the notes went, his hands doing strange things as her harmonized and belted out the lyrics.

She wanted with vague interest, knowing full well that she wasn't going to sing that song. Not one bit. She had her own song in mind, one that she was sure to impress the redhead who looked somewhat bored out of her mind sat next to the blonde, Aubrey. Chloe was looking rather fine today, her long red tendrils where down and wavy, surrounding her face like a fiery mane that Beca wanted to plunger her hands into and twist around her digits. She wanted to feel Chloe's lips against hers again, but not in such a chaste fashion. She wanted full blown making out, tongues, teeth, lips, the whole shabang.

As the last of the auditionees came off the stage Beca drew in a deep breath and headed out onto the mass, wide open space. She rung her hands together, feeling the butterflies in her stomach, the dear that filled her as she approached the eyes of Aubrey and Chloe. The redhead icy blue eyes where soft and happy, clearly beaming that Beca had actually come to the auditions, where as Aubrey's eyes where dark and almost angry. They conversed briefly as Beca lent forward, just enough for Chloe to get an eyeful from her low cut top as she took the cup filled with pens. It was a kid cup, bright yellow decorated with bright cartoon characters. Beca took in a deep breath and began to sing,

'I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottle whiskey for the way. And I sure would like some sweet company. Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?' she made eye contact with Chloe and carried on, heading into the chorus, 'When I'm gone, when I'm gone. When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.'


	6. I Wanna Touch You

_I get wired on U  
And I thrill to your touch  
Yeah, I excite over U  
Can't stop this landslide of love  
And I can't let U go  
I can't let U go, oh _

**Chloe**

'So we've decided then? These are our new Bella's?' Chloe asked as Aubrey stuck up the 10 photographs of the new girls on her wall whiteboard in their dorm room. Chloe felt a little unnerved by the 10 new sets of eyes that where now staring across the room at her,

'Yup, some of them I'm not 100% about, but we'll have to make do I suppose,'

'Mmhmm,' Chloe made the noise low in her throat, rubbing at it slightly, it had started aching just after her impromptu shower invasion with Beca. Who she noticed was one of the photos on the wall,

'So I think we're going to have to do Hood Night a little different this year, seeing as there is only two of us original Bella's left,'

'What are you thinking?' 'Lure these 10 to the practice hall, hood them up then, and then do the initiation ceremony, its the only way really, honestly would prefer to get them each individually but that seems impossible,' Aubrey stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips, eyes locked on the line of photographs. She had her back to Chloe but the redhead knew her blonde friend had a deep frown plastered to her face as she stared at her selected Bella's.

'I'm sure you'll work it out Bree, your the captain after all!' Chloe said with a tone that would appease her,

'Well we got all their numbers on their application forms, so just text them all and bang, sorted,' 'Sometimes Chloe, you have the best of ideas,'

Chloe took in a deep breath and rapped her fingers against the dorm door. It swung open almost immediately, and the tiny brunette almost ran smack into her,

'Ahh!' the two girls cried out in union, falling into a pile on the floor, limbs tangling together, bodies pressing extremely, almost dangerously close together.

'Chloe?!' Beca's voice was full of shock and confusion,

'well it seems you really like to hug,' Chloe joked and made a small "oof" sounds as Beca gave her a small, sharp punch to the shoulder,

'Like your not enjoying me being on top of you,' the smaller girl shot back quickly, climbing off the redhead,

'You seem to be in a rush anyway,'

'Oh yeah, I figured I'd best get out of there before Kimmy Jin put her Wii through my laptop, apparently my music is too loud for anyone to stand longer then half an hour of,' Beca shot a dirty look at the dorm door over her shoulder, 'Why are you here anyway?'

'Oh, er, well its Hood Night, your being initiated into the Bella's tonight, I was supposed to text you, but I figured I'd just come get you...' Chloe trailed off, realising how stupid her intentions seemed to be. She could have just texted Beca, but she had to come get her, face to face, this was completely off Aubrey's plan. Her friend was going to go off the handle if she found out. Chloe swallowed the breath she was holding and went to stand up, taking Beca's offered hand to help,

'Oh well, wow, I didn't actually think I'd get in,'

'Aubrey didn't really have an option not to let you in, your one of the best singers we've had at Barden in years,' Beca couldn't help but smile, they where heading out of her dorm building, and over the quad, heading towards a big building Beca had yet to investigate, 'That and I may have had a helping hand,' Chloe smirked and looked across to Beca, giving her a deep, warm smile.

**Beca**

Beca groaned as she came back into consciousness. Her head was thumping, her body ached, her mouth felt like the underside of a sandal. Again she groaned, groaning seemed to help the pain, as she waited for a dissatisfied noise from Kimmy Jin, she came to realized she wasn't alone in her bed. There was a slender arm thrown over her bare hip, fingers lightly tickling her exposed stomach. Beca squealed and jumped out from the bed, hitting the floor hard. She realized then that she wasn't in her own room, she was in a room she didn't know, at all. And that freaked her out. She shuffled back till her back hit the other bed in the double dorm room, rearranged her vest and tried to cover herself with it. She failed quite badly since her vest top was quite small and tight and the only other thing she wore where her black panties.

'Fuck,' she mumbled, trying to remember the evens of hood night before who ever was in that bed woke up.

**The night before...**

The whole initiation ceremony into the Barden Bella's had been and insane cult like affair. Beca had to admit she'd been pure terrified, until Chloe had handed her the Boone's Farm goblet that Aubrey was passing off as blood of past sisters. Their hands had met while holding the goblet, a simple yet electrifying touch. Their eyes had met, icy blue to navy blue and a seduction filled wink from Chloe had set Beca on fire. That girl had an amazing hold of her that she just couldn't explain. It ran from the top of her head down to the tip of her toes. It made her nervous and giddy all at once. Beca loved it yet hated it all at once. It was quite obvious that Chloe was into her, but Beca still had no idea what to do about it. It was unusual for Beca to be so nervous around a girl, she was usually so cocking and self assure, yet Chloe stripped her down with her eyes, made her feel vulnerable.

Even as Chloe and Aubrey led them to the Amphitheatre where "Hood Night" would be continued, Beca found herself staring at the redheads peachy behind. It was encased in skin tight jeans, just perfectly showing of the roundness of her buttocks. When everyone began splitting off Beca realised she was completely out of depth.

'I don't know what I'm doing here,' she muttered,

'Living the dream,' Fat Amay's twang came into her ear as the blonde girl nudged her slightly, 'I still cant believe they let my sexy ass in,' she grinned and disappeared into the crowd. There where people everywhere, new recruits for the Trebels and the Harmonics and even the High Notes and there she was, a new recruit of the Bella's. She was part of a lame ass a capella group. What am I doing here? She thought, mustering a smile as she stared around. That's when Jesse came towards her, climbing over the stone seats, stumbling and almost falling on his face several times. He was clearly quite intoxicated, and a new recruit to the Trebel's by the look of his red jacket with their initials em-blazed on it, he was grinning broadly as he finally reached her, calling her name as some elaborated bird call as he did. He had tormented him, making he wobble and sway in his drunken state until he decided that she was far too sober for his liking and had gone on a magical quest to find her a drink. Beca had made a mental note not to touch what he brought her back.

'You alright?' Chloe's voice made her jump a little,

'Hey you, yeah I'm aca-amazing,' Beca poked fun lightly but it made Chloe beam as she came to stand in front of her, 'I'm so glad that I met you,' Chloe said softly, grabbing Beca's hands in her own, 'I think that we're going to get really close,' the redhead muttered as she lent in closer to Beca, her lips dangerously close to the smaller girls, her breath was warming Beca's lips. She could feel her blush creeping up her cheeks as Chloe's fingers entwined with her own,

'Well you did see me naked, sooo,' Beca smirked slightly, and Chloe didn't back off, if anything she got much closer, their lips where practically touching now,

'I hope it wont be just that once,' and they where kissing. Softly. Slowly. Gently. A very teasing, short kiss that Beca didn't want to end when it did.

**Now...**

Beca groaned as the memories of the night before came flooding back, after the kiss with Chloe she barley remembered anything, other then a lot of red cups and alcohol being consumed, some dares about jumping from trees and balancing on kegs, and then nothing until she woke up in the dorm room she didn't recognise. 'Oh my head...' someone spoke from the bed Beca had woken up in. a voice she recognized. A voice she knew quite well now,

'Chloe?' she made the girls name a question as the redhead sat up, the duvet falling away to reveal the pale skinned beauty to just be wearing a bra so blue it matched her eyes. Chloe rubbed at her temples and blinked slightly,

'Beca?'

'That's me, just hanging out on your floor,' Beca shot back with a sarcastic tone. She noted that ever hungover to hell, Chloe was still extremely beautiful,

'What happened?'

'I'm guessing I came back here with you and we passed out,'

'Did..did we do it?' Chloe questioned, focusing her eyes on Beca finally, the smaller girl shifted around on the floor, trying to remember,

'Not that I can recall, in all honesty, I was pretty wasted,'

'Yeah, I know that feeling,' Chloe agreed, realizing how much of her body she had on show and tugging the duvet up to her neckline. It was then that someone's phone began to buzz to alert a text message had been received and both girls began a frantic scrabble to find their own phones.

'Oh shit, its off Aubrey,' Beca muttered, opening the message

**Aubrey – Bella's first practise, today, 10am, don't be late aca-bitches! Xox**

'Did you get the same message?' Chloe asked, and Beca nodded somewhat sadly, it must have been well before 10am then, if Aubrey was texting this, Beca decided then and there, that she really, really wasn't a morning person. Well, that was until Chloe smiled down at her, and Beca found herself climbing back into the single bed with the redhead.


	7. Gimmi All Your Lovin

_Gimme all your lovin', _

_all your hugs and kisses too,_

_Gimme all your lovin', _

_don't let up until we're through._

**Beca**

She was running late to the first Bella's practise. And she completely blamed Chloe Beale for it. After she'd crawled back into Chloe's bed for a impromptu make out session and admittance that they where into each other, Beca had to run back to her own dorm to change clothes and get the quickest shower known to man. She couldn't turn up in the same clothes as the night before, that was just tacky. So now she was running across the quad to the practise hall as fast as she could manage. They had decided not to arrive together so not to arouse suspicion, Chloe seemed to think Aubrey would blow her top if she knew that Beca and Chloe had spent most of the morning making out in their dorm room and thus they where reached the hall and straightened herself up, pulling her cream shirt straight and running a hand through her hair, giving it a more tousled "I don't care" look before she strode in to meet the other new members of the Barden Bella's.

The first practice was an interesting event to say the least. Beca was something short of terrified of Aubrey when it finally came to a close. Firstly, the woman was so damn strict and controlling it was almost hard to breath in the room. Secondly she was obsessed with winning. Within the first 15 minutes the Bella's had lost two members and been told, quite fiercely that they where now somehow in a war against the other a capella groups. Aubrey kept referring to them as "Her Soldiers" which Beca found somewhat unnerving. It was then that Aubrey started to make some strange noises in her throat, and had to turn away, only to be comforted by Chloe, which, to Beca's surprise, she found quite angering, the redhead shouldn't of been falling all over the blonde to make sure she was okay, not after the way she talked down to her most of the time. This whole little parade by Aubrey led to them finding out about the previous years ICCA's finals, and how Aubrey had somewhat managed to cover the first two rows in projectile vomit, much to Beca's pleasure. She couldn't help but grin to herself as the other Bella's watched the You Tube video and Aubrey fell over herself in embarrassment. Beca found herself tempted to walk when Aubrey brought out a giant white board covered in blue marker pen detailing their "journey" to the finals. It was covered in so much stuff it was hard to take in. After that came the history of female only songs they sung, which Beca had to point out that none where from this century.

At all.

She swore the blonde nearly threw something at her when she spoke up. But it was the redhead to her side that kept smirking and casting longing glances at her that made Beca hold her tongue more then usual. Even when Aubrey made them do laps of the seats, Beca couldn't help but get a good look at Chloe's ass as she ran ahead of her. The redhead seemed to make everything bearable. It was later, when going through the motions of the dance routine to Ace of Base's "I Saw The Sign" that Chloe took the chance to run her hands over Beca's arms, her sides, her waist, just as she had done mere hours before in her bed. Beca had found it extremely difficult in bed with Chloe and even then, surrounded by the other Bella's, not to turn, rip Chloe's clothes off her lithe frame and have her way with the redhead. Oh so difficult.

When Aubrey finally let them go, after telling each and everyone of them that a cardio schedule would be drawn up for them specificity, Beca headed to the door as quick as possible.

'Okay, don't forget to pick up your performance schedules, we have a gig next week. Thats right, next week,' Aubrey continued as a few of the girls groaned loudly,

'Guys, its Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer,' Chloe chimed in, with her oh-so happy tone, making Beca feel happier then she'd felt the entire practise, her voice was like smooth velvet, Aubrey ruined the moment of course when she attempted to do some sort of hands in and harmonise thing, that when terribly wrong, much like the entire practise,

'Beca, a word' she stopped in her tracks, biting her lip slightly,

'Yes Aubrey?' She replied, turning on her heal to face the taller woman,

'You know you have to take out those ear monstrosities for the mixer, don't you?'

'You really don't like me do you?'

'I don't like your attitude,' Aubrey replied,

'You don't even know me!'

'I know you have a toner for Jesse,' Beca scoffed at the words, a little unsure what a Toner was, but even still, if it was something sexual for Jesse, Aubrey was way off base. Way, way off.

'A what?' the shorter girl questioned, her eyes alight with mocking,

'A musical boner. I saw it at hood night. Its distracting,' Aubrey continued, her tone was hard and angry,

'Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me so...'

'you took an oath,' _wow she's serious about that,_ Beca thought, resisting the urge to laugh loudly in the girls face,

'That oath cost you two Bella's already today

I don't think you can afford to loose me too. So I think you need me and my attitude more then I need you,' Beca said coldly, throwing all of her attitude into it, 'I can see your toner through those jeans!' Aubrey called out as Beca walked away, barking with laughter.

'Oh you don't know a thing do you Posen?' Beca couldn't help but continue to laugh as she walked away, heading out of the practise room and into the late afternoon.

**Chloe**

Sometimes Chloe really hated Aubrey for the things she made her do, this was not one of those times. This was one of those times when Chloe was quite thankful for Aubrey's bossy ways. With Beca's reluctance to do cardio for the Bella's, Aubrey had told Chloe that it was her duty to get her doing it. True, Fat Amy had been reluctant and Chloe had to help the larger Tasmanian girl too, but the thought of time with Beca was a really, really good one. Especially to Chloe. She knocked thrice on Beca's dorm room and waited patiently. She was dressed in her jogging pants, black with a pink stripe down to her ankles, and one of her favourite strap tops to work out in. Again, pink. Her red tendrils where pulled back into a messy bun and she wore no make-up. Not her most appealing of looks. The dorm room door flung open and Beca's ever charming room mate stood before her, 'She's still asleep,' the Korean girl almost snapped, 'Oh,' Chloe sighed and peered past the girl in the doorway. She caught sight of their room, one side looked sterilised to cleanness, made bed, tidy desk, white walls, while the other side was full of colour. Posters, vinyl stacks, mixing equipment, somewhat of a floorsdrobe going on, and a mound hidden beneath blankets on the single bed, which Chloe assumed was Beca. Chloe couldn't help but smirk, she liked Beca's side of the room a great deal, it spoke a lot about the freshmen girl. As she stepped into the room past Kimmy Jin, not even waiting for an invitation, Chloe snooped at the collection of things that belong to Beca.

Vinyl from DJ's to old rock bands and some movie sound tracks, which surprised Chloe since Beca quite often expressed her dislike for movies, CD's stacked high, USB sticks with mix labels on them, graphic novels poking out here and there, then there was her desk, covered in her PC and MAC book, the huge keyboard, cables and headphones all over the place. Beca was seriously into this, and Chloe seriously wanted to be shown her work. Her fingers itched to slip on the smaller girls huge headphones and listen to one of the mixes, to know what she did, what she loved, but Chloe knew that would be bad. And probably really bad in Beca's eyes. She'd show her eventually, Chloe decided. Dropping down onto the side of Beca's bed, the redhead gave her a sharp poke to the side,

'Oi,' she said, loudly and firmly. With no reply. Chloe did it again. Nothing. The third time she slapped Beca's arm as hard as she could. The girl who hid beneath the covers grunted and snuggled farther down. Chloe frowned and stood, grabbing the edge of the duvet, giving a sharp tug off the alt girl. Beca let out a small, sharp squeal as she was exposed, revealed to be wearing a black vest top and boy boxers covered in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pattern. Chloe couldn't help but smirk. She grabbed a dis-guarded pillow from the floor and as she heard Kimmy Jin leave the dorm room, the redhead brought the pillow down fast and hard onto Beca's head. Beca cried out in annoyance and swatted her hand lazily towards Chloe, still not opening her eyes.

The redhead sighed and rolled her eyes, smacking the pillow down onto Beca again.

'Okay, okay, I'm up!' the brunnette cried out, pushing herself into a sitting position, only to be smacked in the face once more with the pillow. She roared loudly and launched herself at Chloe, falling right on her face as she did, Chloe having sidestepped away as she'd seen the somewhat sleepy girl move.

'Now, if you where awake, you would have gotten me when you did that,' Chloe said, her tone somewhat smug. Beca grunted in annoyance, pushing herself up off the floor and coming to a standing position, if not a little slouched,'Come on, a 45 minute run, and your done for the day,' the redhead said cheerfully, jogging on the spot,

'Its a Saturday,' Beca grumbled,

'Exactly,' Chloe grinned as Beca's navy eyes met hers, they where still dark with sleep and looked a little unfocused, Chloe stopped jogging and frowned, trying to figure out a way to shock the girl into more of an alert way. With a soft sigh, Chloe lent forward and kissed Beca hard on the lips, pressing her slim body up against the smaller girls, running her fingers through Beca's bed hair, kissing deeper until the smaller girl reacted and kissed back, wrapping her arms around the redheads waist, hugging her against her smaller frame. And then Chloe broke away, grinning wildly,

'I love your boxers by the way.'

**Beca**

They where jogging slowly around the library building, Beca panting harshly, trying her hardest to keep up with the stupidly fit redhead who kept jobbing back and circling her. She decided then and there that there where better ways to do cardio. Easier ways. Like lying in bed with Chloe. Not trying to keep up with her in jogging bottoms and a baggy t-shirt,

'I...hate...you,' Beca managed to wheeze out, stopping to lean against a tree and take a long swig from the nearly empty water bottle she'd been clinging to for a good half an hour,

'Look, you have 15 minutes left, we can head back to your dorm in those 15 minutes, and then you can lye down and die,'

'Cant...radio...shift...' Beca's words where broken and come out with a breath each, the run had nearly killed her in her own opinion, cardio was really, really over rated. The brunette slumped down the tree, hitting the grass with a small noise, and closed her eyes in defeat,

'Noooo! Now you'll never get back up!' Chloe called, coming to kneel in front of Beca,

'That's the..plan,' Beca grumbled, leaning happily back against the tree. It was the most comfortable she'd been all day since being woken up out of the blue. She heard Chloe sit down and opened her eyes to see the redhead sat cross legged opposite her,

'Can I ask something?' the redhead said softly, and Beca nodded, her heart rate speeding up a little, 'why ninja turtles?' Beca grinned and felt a blush rise to her cheeks,

'Best role models ever,' she replied with her cheeky smirk and Chloe chuckled,

'Seriously?' '

Beats a dad who wasn't there and a mother with a drinking issue,'

'So four pizza loving ninja turtles brought you up?'

'Who else could? Besides, if they hadn't, you wouldn't have this amazing woman sat opposite you,' Beca teased,

'Cocky,' Chloe shot back, meeting Beca's grin,

'I thought you liked me!' Beca mocked a shocked face, trying to make her tone sound as hurt as she could,

'Oh shut up Mitchell.'


	8. No Sleep Tonight

_I got you, I got you on my mind  
And it's time to make you see (What I want)  
So I'll just make this a little more obvious  
'Cos I get what I want  
And I want you to get with me _

**Beca**

The week leading up to the mixer gig was a long one, in Beca's opinion. She'd never had such a jam packed week before. From Bella's rehearsals every day, for 2 hours, to the cardio for an hour every other day and then the hours worth of philosophy tutoring and the radio station, Beca was more tired then she'd ever been before. The only thing that made it bareable was half the thing she had to do involved that redhead who wouldn't stay out of her mind the rest of the time. Chloe was a huge distraction, not a bad one, she was defiantly a good one. She was a good teacher, she always explained things and was extremely clear when Beca got stuck on certain things, and she rewarded in the best kind of way. The only way Beca had become accustomed to now with the redhead. She'd teach, or push with the cardio and afterwards there would be kissing. A lot of kissing. And Beca loved it, though she tried not to admit it to Chloe.

They where currently taking a break from the Philosophy study at that moment, lying side by side on Beca's single bed, kissing heavily. Beca's hands had found their way up underneath the redheads pink top, brushing her breasts through her bra while Chloe moaned softly into her mouth, one of her legs hooking over Beca's, holding the smaller girl against her in a tight grip. Beca kissed her with ease, her tongue sliding over Chloe's lips and into her mouth, dancing with the redheads tongue, an intricate, now well practised, dance, one where they knew each others moves and tangoed with ease. Chloe wound her digits into Beca's chocolate brown hair, tugging softly, scraping her nails against the girls scalp lightly, drawing a small noise of pleasure from Beca. The kiss grew more heated, Chloe rolling them till she lay atop Beca, her legs either side of the smaller girls hips, her crotch grinding down onto Beca's. The smaller girl could feel the heat in her own groin, never mind Chloe's. There was a thin line of sweat across both of the girls skin, their breath was ragged, small noises and tiny groans coming from them both as they franticly kissed one another, their hands tugging at their clothing. It was becoming more and more intense and harder and harder not to strip down and do the dirty. It was Beca who broke the kiss, planting her hands firmly on Chloe's shoulders and pushing the redhead up slightly,

'Chloe...?' she made the girls name a question, biting her lower lip slightly. She could see the lust in Chloe's eyes grow as she did so and instantly stopped, frowning hard,

'What are we doing?'

'Making out, or is this not how you kiss where your from?' Chloe teased, leaning down to kiss her again,

'Woah, stop, stop, I'm serious, what are we doing? Are we a thing now? Or is this just us killing time between everything?' Beca pushed at the redhead till she was able to sit up without Chloe straddling her,

'Oh. You want to have the talk?' Chloe's eyes dropped down to her lap, where her hands gathered together, her fingers twisting together,

'Yeah, yeah I guess so. I mean, I like doing this, I like the tutoring lessons, I kinda like the cardio, with you at least, you look great in those jogging pants, so, so great. And Bella's, well its bearable, but this, when we're alone, its all...coupley...are we going down that street?' Beca asked, her voice soft and careful, just in case Chloe really didn't want a relationship at all, and somehow, deep down, that scared Beca. A lot. She really liked Chloe, a lot more then she'd ever liked any other girl she'd fooled around with. Somehow this redhead wonder had gotten under Beca's skin and was refusing to get out. Next to her, Chloe shifted around slightly, still staring at her hands in her lap.

'I dunno Beca, I wasnt really expecting this kind of talk right now, I just - ' Chloe started and Beca cut her off, knowing exactly where the sentence was going.

'I get it, its a fool around thing, dont worry,' Beca's heart sank into her gut, her whole body language changing in a matter of seconds, 'I get it,' she mummbled, drawing her knees up to her chest,

'I've got to go,' Chloe muttered, checking the clock on her cellphone before gathering up the text and note books and stuffing them in a messy pile into her bag. She stood and headed for the door, hesitating as she reached it,

'Chloe..' Beca started, standing up in a fluid motion, the redhead turned, and moved towards the smaller girl quickly, brushing her pink lips against Beca's before leaving just as fast as the kiss had happened.

**Chloe**

She felt awful. Absolutely and utterly terrible. Why couldn't she just tell Beca that she was scared, the she did was a relationship, she wanted to be with Beca, completely, she was just scared, because her heart wasn't full healed yet, her emotions not completely right. Shay had well and truly fucked her up. Chloe kicked her heals against the corridor floor as she headed away from Beca's dorm room. She felt awful for running out on the brunette, but she didn't know what else to do. She hoped that Beca knew the leaving kiss was a sign that she wanted more, but with the way she'd closed off so suddenly with her, Chloe wasn't sure the younger girl was going to come anywhere near her any time soon. Chloe shook her head, making her way to the Coffee Cup, intent on doing a shift there to take her mind off her stupid emotions. Chloe reached the Coffee Cup, the door chiming as she entered the establishment. She headed straight over to the counter and slipped behind it, dropping her bag in the cupboard and grabbing the green apron that was hers from the hook on the wall,

'Hey Chlo,' her back froze up as Violet's voice chimed up. The redhead turned to meet the gaze of the girl who resembled Beca far too much,

'Hi Vi,' she replied,

'Haven't seen you around much lately,'

'Oh you know, Bella practise and such had kept me busy..' Chloe trailed off, putting her focus into cleaning the milk steamer connected to the far to complicated coffee maker. Violet leant on the counter, watching the redhead as she worked, Chloe could feel her eyes on her as she worked, wishing the other girl would just leave her be. But that wasn't so,

'I hear that Sigma Beta Theta is having a mixer this Saturday, you gonna be there again?' Violet asked,

'Yeah, with the Bella's,'

'I meant afterwards, for the party they always throw, you went last year, got pretty wasted if I remember correctly, Shay always talks fondly about that night,' Chloe turned and met Violets smirking face. She tried so hard to forget that drunken night that had resulted in something she really, really didn't want to remember. She'd been so drunk, on alcohol and Shay, that it didn't even cross her mind to say no when Violet go involved. Oh it was a bad night for Chloe. And truly bad memory as well.

'I don't know, I don't even thing I'm invited after last year,' she'd also thrown up, a lot.

'Oh you'll be invited, don't worry,'

Chloe felt horribly shaken after her little meeting with Violet, the memory's of last years mixer and the events that had happen after her own mass intake of beer and tequila, it was a bad memory, she'd almost forgotten about it all, but Violet of course had to reminded her about the impromptu three-way she, Violet and Shay had been apart of. She'd high tailed it out of the Coffee Cup as quickly as she could, using the back entrance to get away from Violet and any more of her LGBT cronies, instantly feeling bad that she was neglecting her own LGBT duties at the moment. But Aubrey was demanding a lot of time for the Bella's to try and become the old Bella's again, which didn't seem to be working. Chloe sighed and tugged her jacket tighter around herself, heading off campus, she had a doctors appointment, and she was going to be late, she already knew that.

After the fiasco that was the Bella's performing at the Segma Beta Theta mixers, finding out she had vocal nodules and then admitting it, Chloe hadn't felt like going to their usual huge party afterwards, that and Violets reminder of what had happened the year before had drawn up memories of a certain tall raven hair once more. Chloe wanted nothing more then to rid herself of the memory of Shay, but it was proving difficult. She wished she hadn't been so devoted to the other girl, or even gone so far with Violet, then she'd be with Beca, not scared and guilt ridden. But she wasn't with Beca, regardless of how much she was falling for the younger alternative girl.

So Chloe curled up on her bed, staring blankly at the film that played on her laptop. One of her favourites as well, an old 80's film called "Some kind Of Wonderful" it wasn't by John Hughes, her favourite 80's director, but it was the same style. And it had just the right amount of pretty and alternative girls in it. Man, I've got it bad. Chloe thought to herself, realising the Beca was slowly over taking her thoughts. She wondered what the cute brunette was up to, they hadn't really spoken since the other day in her room, and even earlier at the mixer, when Beca had shown concern about her nodes, they hadn't spoken much afterwards. Chloe had high tailed it back to her room with Aubrey, who had been threatening over her solo a little too much. Aubrey had since headed over to the Segma Beta Theta party, with the intent to keep an eye on the other Bella's who'd gone and the Trebels who would no doubt be there. Chloe couldn't help but wonder if Beca had gone to the party.

It was then that her phone buzzed loudly next to her head, Chloe grabbed it from her desk and clicked open the text message.

**Aubrey - I think you should get down here.**

Then another came through.

**Fat Amy - Come on Red, come party with the Bella's!**

Another. And the most unexpected.

**Shay - I'm surprised your not here, you used to love the frat parties.**

**Beca**

The music was loud. Bad.

The bodies where close. Bad.

The alcohol was free. Good.

Beca was drinking quite fast and quite heavily and she didn't care. The mixer gig earlier that day had gone terrible, despite the amount of time and effort they'd put in practising, Chloe didn't want to be a relationship with her, despite the time and closeness they'd began sharing, and several random girls had been telling Beca, in her drunken haze, what Chloe had been like the year before at this very party. As far as Beca could piece it together, in her drunken state, Chloe had been in a relationship with the tall girl with raven hair who was currently stood talking to the head of the frat, and had some sort of three way with another girl, the same girl who was telling Beca the story right then. The alt girl couldn't help but notice how this girl, Violet, looked a hella of a lot like herself, it was almost like looking in a mirror.

It was kind of unnerving. But the main issue Beca kept thinking was how Chloe had been this promiscuous girl the year before and now she'd run away at the mere hint of a relationship. What had happen with the raven haired girl? As Beca chugged back another beer from the red plastic cup, her mind swam, and the raven hair girl started to approach her. She was pretty, in a sort of dominant way, she had an air of "I'm better then you" about her, she clearly didn't go to Barden any more, she looked too old, too self important. Then she was stood in front of Beca,

'You must be Beca,' she said, her had a Texan twang to it, her graze was hard and sober. Beca nodded slightly, swaying to the music,

'I'm Shay, I hear you and Chloe are quite close,'

'I guess,' 'Chloe used to be my girl,'

'Well she ain't my girl,' Beca mumbled, taking another swig of her beer, 'not at the moment anyway,' the words slipped out with out Beca realisation,

'Oh is that right?' The taller girl questioned, grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her away from the party, she pulled her outside and into the cold air, giving Beca a slight shock to the system, as they came to a halt Shay span to face the smaller girl, 'Chloe's mine, no-one else's, got that?'

'Heh, no, I don't get that. And you don't have anything to do with her any more, far as I'm concerned,' Beca scoffed, pushing away from Shay, she intended to head back into the party, find a bottle of rum or maybe some tequila, but Shay stopped her, the taller girl gripped the front of Beca's shift and twisted it in her hand, pulling the smaller girl close, getting their faces as close as possible,

'I don't like you and I don't like you messing with my things,' Shay hissed into Beca's face

'wow, where you and Aubrey separated at birth?' Beca laughed drunkenly, her mind a haze as Shay dropped her and went flying backwards, the forms of Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Jesse, surprisingly, pulling her away from Beca. She giggled and fell to her ass, hiccuping slightly, she was extremely drunk. Chloe running out on her had hit her pretty hard.

So when the redheads face swam in front of Beca's eyes, she didn't believe it, 'I really like you, like a lot, and you ran away. It made me sad,' the younger girl mumbled, reaching out to stroke Chloe's,

'Oh she's so drunk,' Jesse mumbled somewhere in the background,

'Totally,' Fat Amy chimed in,

'Ill take her back to my – her dorm room, get her sorted out,' Chloe mumbled, trying to pull the smaller girl up. It too Chloe and Jesse a few minutes to get Beca onto her feet, and even longer to get her back to her dorm room, thankfully her pleasant room mate, Kimmy Jin, wasn't about anywhere to bother them and make the most annoyed of noises,

'Thanks Jesse,' Chloe said softly as he helped haul the drunken girl onto her bed and tug a blanket over her,

'No problem, she's a cool kid, looks a little messed up, but she's a cool kid,' Jesse nodded slightly and met Chloe's eyes, 'She's got a thing for you,' he said softly, his eyes sad, Chloe nodded softly and sat on the side of Beca's bed, smoothing the girls hair away from her face,

'I know.'


	9. Teenage Dream

_My heart stops when you look at me. _

_Just one touch now baby I believe. _

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back…_

**Beca**

It had been a little over a week since the disaster of a frat party and Beca had hardly seen Chloe, to speak to her, never mind anything else. She was starting to really want to see her, to feel her arms around her, her lips against her own. Which meant that Beca was starting to accept that she was really into Chloe.

Which to Beca, was a big deal. She was never that "into" other girls, she had girlfriends, fooled around and such, but never let her emotions get the best of her, and here she was, missing a certain redhead who made her stomach flutter with a million butterflies when she looked at her with those icy blue eyes.

But with the distractions of the Bella's rehearsals, which had grown far more gruelling since the mixer gig, Beca had managed to keep her mind somewhat distracted, even when Chloe looked at her with that gaze of longing and all she wanted to do was grab her. Currently Aubrey was running through even more harmonizing techniques, having paired up the Bella's to work with one another. Beca's heart had sank when Chloe got paired with the almost mute Lilly, she usually got Chloe to herself, but not today it seemed. But she was with Cynthia Rose, who was pretty cool, she was laid back and had a pretty wide range of shirts which Beca liked, and her voice was beautiful, Beca often wondered if Cynthia Rose would let her sample her voice on one of her mixes.

As they worked through "ooohs" and "ahhhhs" Beca let her eyes wander over to where Chloe was trying to get a noise out of Lilly, and was still having no luck it seemed. She wore a long sleeved top today, it was blue and grey stripped, just finishing above her jeans clads buttocks, which was as lovely as always, Beca smirked slightly to herself and Cynthia Rose frowned, following the shorter girls gaze,

'Its kinda obvious, you know, if your trying to hide it,' She said, making Beca jump,

'What?' the brunette shot back and Cynthia Rose smirked,

'You have a thing for Chloe, its kinda obvious, you have like this massive lesbian boner for her,'

'Oh thank god you didn't call it a toner!'

'What's a toner?'

'Something Aubrey came up with, a musical boner or some bullshit like that,'

'Weird, but yeah, its obvious you to are into each other. Are you ever gonna do something about it? Cos I''d kinda like it if everyone stopped skirting around me for being gay and got on with it,' Beca felt her blush rise into her cheeks, dropping her gaze to the floor,

'I dunno, I mean, I like her, and I'm not used to liking people in the way I like Chloe, but I'm scared she don't like me the same amount, you know?'

'Hey, come on, I've been trying to get into Stacie's panties for awhile now, I know how you feel. Just lay it out flat, tell her, and don't back down!' The other girl placed her hand on Beca's shoulder, in a soft, supporting way, her smile was kind and warm and Beca couldn't help but grin back at her,

'Thanks CR,'

They'd now moved on to stacking and sorting the vinyls in the radio station, sorting through the different era's and genres, which involved a lot of messing around from Jesse, who seemed to be determined to make Beca laugh that afternoon. He kept holding up the Vinyls to his face, and then pulling them away to reveal a different face each time. He had that kind of face that could pull all sorts of angles and still be quite hilarious each time.

Eventually he managed to make Beca grin and he smiled broadly, perching himself on the edge of the no-sex desk,

'So how you feeling after your little alcohol adventure last week?' he asked, turning over a casset tape in his hands. Beca grimaced slightly, taking in a deep intake of breath and rolling her eyes,

'Oh you know, massively sore head for a few days, some hurt pride, not really remembering a lot of what I did,' she trailed of,

'Oh you nearly got into a fight with Chloe's ex,'

'I did?' Beca worried her bottom lip and swallowed dryly, maybe that's why Chloe wasn't really talking to her,

'Yeah and then me and Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy got rid of her. Do you really not remember anything?' He questioned, flipping the casset into the air and dropping it on the floor, at that point Luke came out of his booth, frowning at Jesse. There was a brief alpha male contest in which Luke won by simply showing off his far too toned stomach and demanding that Jesse fetched him a cheese burger. Being the younger and slightly more squishy male, Jesse didn't have a choice but to comply, leaving Beca alone in the station with Luke. Again she worried her lip, grabbing a USB drive from the rucksack and heading towards the booth that Luke had disappeared into again,

'No freshmen in the booth,' the British male called over his shoulder as Beca put a single foot inside, she cured under her breath and cleared her throat,

'I just wanted to give you my new mix if that's okay,' Luke turned in his chair and smiled softly, feeling slightly bad that he hadn't listened to any of her other mixes as of yet, he meant to, she was cute, even if she was gay, and she worked hard, he just kept forgetting. As Beca tossed the USB in his direction, the brit caught it with ease and tossed it onto the pile of other USB's on his desk. Beca smiled sheepishly and backed out of the booth, intent on going back to the vinyls when Jesse stomped back in, he tossed a cheese burger to Beca and moved on to the booth.

The brunette couldn't help but grin when she heard Luke call out the usual line of "No freshmen in the booth" when Jesse entered, and the excited laugh over cheese burgers. Once Jesse had finally returned to the vinyl stack, Beca eyed him,

'So how bad was the drunken Beca?' she asked and Jesse smiled a little,

'Well, you had no control over your feet, or mouth, or hands. Especially not around Chloe,'

'Chloe was there? Oh my god Jesse! Why haven't you told me any of this sooner?!' Beca threw the balled up paper from her cheese burger at her friend quite forcefully and he grinned wider,

'She likes you! And you like her! Oh my sweet ace-gods! Your gonna have little aca-lesbian babies! Oh dibs on uncle!'

'be serious here dipshit, what happened?'

'okay, okay, we got you back to your dorm room, tucked you all in and then Chloe stayed with you,'

'All night?'

'I assume so,' Jesse smirked and took a large bite out of his cheese burger, 'Can I be there when you ask her out?' he said through a mouthful of meat and Beca shot him a dark glare.

**Chloe**

the redhead slammed through the Sigma Beta Theta frat house, shoving open doors to her left and to her right, till she came across the man she was looking for. She frowned hard and punched the frat leader square in the chest,

'Where is she Tom?' she demanded, glaring at him,

'Huh? Who?' Tom, the frat boy, replied, pushing himself against the wall he'd been cornered in,

'You know who. Where is Shay?' Chloe demanded once more, hands on her hips, glaring at him as darkly as she could. The redhead liked to think that she looked quite menacing right then, but she knew that standing at 5 foot and 4 inches didn't make her very menacing next to the 6 foot that was Tom, the frat boy. But still, she stood her ground, keeping her glare in place and her hands on her hips until he gave up the information about her ex girlfriend.

Within a few minutes Chloe was striding across the Barden campus, heading into town to the bed and breakfast that Shay was staying at. She had decided the day after the frat party that she would confront the tall girl and have it out with her. To tell her to leave her alone, to leave Beca alone, to have her go back to LA and never stick her nose in her business again. But it had taken her nearly a week to bring up the courage to do so. And now she was doing it. She was heading to Shay and she was going to stand her ground.

She hoped.

Slamming through the quaint little bed and breakfast, Chloe found Shay leaving the room she had rented, suitcase in hand,

'Oh good your leaving, so I don't have to tell you to do that!' the redhead snapped and Shay blinked, shocked,

'What?'

'I don't want you to come Barden. Ever. I don't want to hear from you. Ever again. And if you go anywhere near Beca ever again, I will destroy you,' Chloe hissed, her eyes dark with anger, 'You have no part in my life any more, and never will, ever, ever again Shay. You mean nothing to me any more,'

'Well that's good to know, I suppose,' the taller woman said, a slight smirk playing on her lips. Chloe made a small noise of annoyance and threw her hands into the air, Shay, being the woman she was, took that as an invitation and ducked her head forward, brushing her lips to Chloe's. Within mere seconds, the redhead was pushing her ex girlfriend away from her with such force that Shay hit the corridor wall behind her,

'No! No, you don't get to do that! Only one person get that's now!'

'Oh, let me guess, its that Beca girl?'

'Your damn right it is, your damn right it is,' Chloe called over her shoulder as she strode away from Shay, leaving her ex in the past, the determination to make Bea her future in her mind.

Chloe grinned broadly as she spotted Beca, sitting under her usual tree on the quad, Jesse was with her, the boy who had helped Chloe carry Beca back to her room the night before. They where drinking from juice pouches, discussing something in-depth, laughing at one another. Chloe strode across the quad towards them, her grin plastered to her face.

'Hey guys!' she said in a chirpy voice, waving slightly as she approached them. Jesse waved back at her, where as Beca jumped to her feet, and enveloped herself against Chloe. She wrapped her arms tight around the other girls body, hugging Chloe to her,

'I've missed you,' the smaller girl mumbled into Chloe shoulder, and the redhead grinned wider, Jesse winked at her over Beca's shoulder, giving Chloe just the right signal.

'I've missed you too Beca, far too much, I'm sorry I haven't been around much this week,' the redhead said softly, prizing Beca away from her so she could perch on the grass with Beca and Jesse, the dark haired boy grinned softly, watching the two women converse, not in the slightest bothered that they'd forgotten he was there,

'Don't be sorry! Jesse told me that you stayed with me that whole night I was drunk, thank you,' Beca smiled,

'I wasn't going to just leave you there by yourself, I care too much about you to do that,' Chloe returned the smile, her cheeks flushing almost as red as her hair,

'Oh is that right Beale?' Beca flashed her best cheeky smirk and Chloe chewed her bottom lip,

'You know its right, hey, um, you know how you wanted to talk the other week? About the relationship stuff?'

'Yeah?' Beca's voice went very soft as she said the one word, her stomach flipping over with butterflies, much like Chloe's own stomach was doing,

'I think we should have that talk.'


	10. No Diggity

_Shorty get down, good Lord  
Baby got 'em open all over town  
Strictly bitch, you don't play around  
Cover much ground, got game by the pound  
Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day, true player way  
I can't get her out of my mind  
(well)  
I think about the girl all the time (well, well) _

**Chloe**

She'd never felt so happy. Everything seemed to be going her way. She'd managed to find time for the LGBT group, organised a Pride walk, bake sales and a free coffee morning for the newer students of Barden to be more aware of the LGBT group on campus, all while still managing to attend all the Bella's practises, do tutoring lessons and cardio and then spend free time with Beca. As well as keeping her own grades at a fluid top grade.

Chloe Beale was on top of the world right now. The Bella's seemed to be getting somewhere with songs and routines, Beca had stopped annoying Aubrey so much and vis versa. Everything was going so well. Even though her nodes where driving her insane, her throat hurt every time that she sang, and continued to hurt for the rest of the day afterwards, but Beca was helpful, she constantly asked her if she wanted tea, or honey and lemon mixed together, she'd recently discovered the Chloe had a thing for Reeces Pieces and each time they met up she had another packet of them for Chloe. She never skipped or forgot to bring some. Proving how sweet Beca really was underneath it all.

The two where currently sat under their usual tree, Beca was playing on her MAC while Chloe reread one of her text books for the 1000th time. The silence was comfortable and easy, they found that they didn't have to talk every time they where with one another to be happy.

'What's up weirdos!' Jesse's voice appeared from no where, drawing the two out of their own worlds and into a shared one as the boy knelt down between them, passing them both a juice pouch to their surprise. The boy began to unpack his rucksack, pulling out blankets, more juice pouches, a pile of DVDs and a candle,

'Is that a candle?' the redhead asked, picking it up and examining it slightly, 'and you call us weirdo's,' she muttered. Jesse had become somewhat of an accustomed presence, he knew of Beca and Chloe's relationship, unlike many others, and quite often joined them under their tree on the quad. He'd chat music with Beca, and then serious school based stuff with Chloe, he was much like their pet puppy dog in some ways.

'What's this?' Beca questioned as Jesse got comfortable on the ground,

'As much as I enjoy stacking CD's with you, and I do, more then life, I figure we could do some other fun things, that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?' the boy replied, smirking,

'You want more fun then hanging out with us under this tree Jesse?' Chloe shot back, feinting a hurt look,

'Yeah, I guess,' Beca mumbled, opening the juice pouch she still held,

'So I brought some movie's, Jaws Et, the breakfast club, rocky and Star Wars,' Jesse tossed them onto the blanket lightly, 'best scored and sound tracked movie's of all time,' he finished, with a large dorkish grin. Chloe lent forward and scooped up The Breakfast Club,

'We should watch this, we should totally watch this,' the redhead said with a soft smile to Beca,

'Why?'

'Because its my favourite movie of all time,' Chloe said, hugging the DVD to her chest. Jesse grinned at the redhead and went on to explain he wanted to score movies when he grew up, to work in the music and movie business was his dream, he wanted to bring people to tears and sweep them off their feet all at once,

'Wow, you must sweep your girlfriend off her feet all the time,' Beca mused and Jesse shook his head,

'Oh I don't have a girlfriend,'

'What?' the brunette frowned at him in disbelief,

'No, I really don't,'

'But you have juice pouches and Rocky!' both girls said in unison, giggling almost right after,

'Oh you two make sick!' Jesse laughed as Chloe and Beca grinned at one another,

'Okay so what do you wanna watch first?' Jesse said quickly, changing the subject of his lack of girlfriend,

'Breakfast Club!' Chloe cried out, waving the DVD in the air,

'Can we don something else? We could relive my parents divorce,' Beca said, in her most deadpan voice, her eyes pleading for any other activity. Chloe could think of one or two she'd like to be doing with Beca right then, 'or visit a gynaecologist?' the alt girl continued,

'I thought that was our thing?' Chloe smirked, and laughed, trying her best to recreated Beca's signature smirk,

'What do you not like movies or something?' Jesse questioned, confusion covering his face,

'Like, no movies?' Chloe couldn't help but join in as Beca shook her head, sipping quietly at her juice pouch,

'Wait, I saw a porno at a high school party, I liked that movie. Had a great plot and everything,' Beca smirked and sipped her juice again,

'What the hell is wrong with you? How do you not like movies?' Jesse ignored when she had said, he seemed genuinely hurt by this revelation, 'not liking movies is like not liking puppies!' the boy made a rather strange comparison and Beca grinned wide,

'I much prefer pussy,' she teased and Jesse glared,

'This is no time for gayness Beca, this is serious stuff!'

'Alright, alright, movies are fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end. They can be so predictable too, like the guys get the girl, that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father, really, really predictable,' the small girl shrugged and sipped her juice pouch again as Jesse mumbled about the endings being the best part of the movie.

'Jesse, I think Beca needs an education,' Chloe said softly, nudging the boy, he looked up, his eyes coming to light with an idea,

'A movie-cation! Oh Chloe we need to give her one!'

'Yeah right, in between Bella rehearsals which are always fun!'

'Oh speaking of which, are you guys getting ready for the riff off?' Jesse asked, looking between the two girls

'What the fuck is a riff off?' Beca questioned, her face twisted with confusion.

'Wait, are we just gonna ignore the fact that Jesse has a candle in his bag?'

…

'So what is a riff off?' Beca asked as Chloe flopped down onto her bed, they'd left the quad and headed back to Chloe's dorm room, the redhead intent on making Beca watch The Breakfast Club,

'Nothing special, we all get together, all Barden's a capella groups, and we have like a competition, we sing at each other, connecting one song to another, its fun, bit of a challenge, and sometimes there are decent prizes,'

'Wow, sounds kinda lame,' Beca mumbled as she dropped onto the end of Chloe's bed. The redhead made a noise of annoyance and kicked her foot into Beca's thigh, sending the smaller girl flying off the edge of her bed. Beca yelled out as she hit the floor, glaring at Chloe over the edge of her bed,

'Your kinda lame,' Chloe said with a smirk, moving to lye on her front so she could look at Beca over the edge of her bed,

'Hrmph,'

'Are you already regretting me agreeing to this couple thing?' Chloe teased, sticking her tongue out at her newly acquired girlfriend. Beca grinned and stood up, watching as Chloe rolled onto her back, beaconing the brunette onto the bed. Beca complied with her usual sly smirk, straddling Chloe's waist and lowering herself down to lye atop her. They stayed like that for awhile, Beca's head rested on Chloe's chest, the older girl running her fingers through the younger girls hair, just listening to one another breath,

'You know you have a fantastic voice you know, I just wish Aubrey would let you take a solo or something,' Chloe said softly, still winding the chocolate brown tendrils of Beca's hair around her fingers. Beca said nothing, she wasn't used to compliments in such manners, she never used to sing in front of anyone, and never, ever, dreamed she'd be apart of some sort of singing group, never mind a capella, 'you know since my nodes are seriously starting to hurt, maybe you could take my solo?'

'Your kidding right?' Beca pushed up, leaning above Chloe now, looking her dead in the eye, 'I think Aubrey would rather hang me then give me your solo!' the smaller girl said, her voice a little shrill with shock. Chloe smirked and brushed her fingers against Beca's flushed cheeks,

'Your cute when your flustered,' she said simply, tracing Beca's lips with her thumb lightly, the alt girl frowned and nipped at Chloe's thumb. This action must have been some sort of code for kissing, because within second, Chloe was wrapped around Beca, their embrace was deep and long, their hands running over and under clothing, their bodies pressed together as tight as possible. The kiss was deep and passionate, filled with things they didn't say but meant so much.

Their bodies didn't break apart, not even when they shed their shirts off and Chloe reached down to undo Beca's belt of her jeans, she was kissing along the youngers girls collarbone, unzipping the jeans when the dorm room door slammed shut,

'You have to be kidding me,' Aubrey said, staring down at the two.


End file.
